


Polaroids & Mistletoe

by Theleilie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Partial Angst, girlxgirl, idk - Freeform, not rlly tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theleilie/pseuds/Theleilie
Summary: Where love can end even the harshest of storms.





	Polaroids & Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Title doesn't even make any sense smh

_Something was wrong._

Sooyoung peered down at her already-cold cup of coffee, fingers deftly stirring the light brown mixture as a sigh escaped her lips.

It was a late November afternoon, and the first few snowflakes had fallen nimbly on the stone-bricked pavement outside, the light screech caused by the cold wind barely reaching Sooyoung's ears.

Her fingers twitched slightly against the polished glass mug, a scowl decorating her features.

_Something was definitely wrong._

The girl's gaze wavered over the empty seat across her, brows threading together and expression growing darker.

On the usual Wednesday, Sooyoung would have definitely not been sitting alone all by herself, glaring holes at the cold cup of coffee set in front of her.

But ah, today might've been quite different.

The cheerful auburn haired girl wasn't sitting across her, wasn't blabbering the corniest of puns, wasn't giggling about coffee-dipped bagels or blushing as Sooyoung would slyly press a small kiss on her cheek.

Instead, however, Sooyoung was left with her missing presence ghosting over the empty space in front of her, with the uncertainty of what she could've been missing out on if only the cheerful girl had been with her.

Sooyoung huffed, grabbing her bookbag as she stood up, deciding to do something better than just moping around.

She exited the small cafè, shuddering as a frosty gush of wind whipped through her ebony locks.

The street had been lit up with bright neon lights blinking around every corner, the pink and green hues reflecting on her pale skin.

It was almost evening, and the snow still kept falling, landing on Sooyoung's dark red coat.

She hummed a soft melody, weaving through the busy crowd of people, her black uggs clanking loudly with every step.

She skipped across a corner, a smile on her face as she greeted her fellow students as they passed by.

She then turned to the path leading to the park, and her smile deteriorated as the scene in front of her was like a big slap from reality, pulling her from her carefree thoughts.

There were two girls who had been walking together side by side, their laughter as clear as the cloudless sky above.

Sooyoung sighed to herself.

That could have been her and Jiwoo--they could have been the one walking through the park, giggling to theirselves as they blow into the cold air, watching their breath cloud in front of them.

But, alas, the girl had been quite distant lately, which left Sooyoung a bit surprised, since Jiwoo was practically the liveliest and cheekiest sunflower she'd ever met. But these days, Jiwoo just seemed so sad, and would always be quiet and keep to herself. Sooyoung wanted to ask her what had been bothering her, but she was afraid to step into the girl's private space, afraid she might just make things worse for her, so she decided to just stay quiet.

She was worried, to say the least. She just wanted her sunflower back.

She huffed, trudging through the thick snow that had covered the pathway. The park was really beautiful tonight, the cherry blossom trees had started to bloom and the moon shined above, the twinkling stars adding to the festive-feel the place was giving off.

It had reminded Sooyoung of a winter wonderland, and a small smile tugged at her lips, hands reaching for her bag.

She pulled out a small polaroid camera, positioning it at eyes' view, quickly pressing the small button with a soft click.

She watched the film slowly climb out the small slit on top of the camera, her fingers daintily tugging at the picture.

She looked at it, smiling to herself.

_If Jiwoo wasn't able to enjoy this view, then I'll bring the view to her._

°°°

Sooyoung entered the dorm gingerly, slightly wincing at the loud ruckus coming from the living room area.

"The doritos are _mine_ , dammit!" A voice had huffed. Sooyoung raised an eyebrow, quietly tip-toeing over to where the noise had came from.

"Hmph!" Another voice had retorted, "At least show your girlfriend some love, gosh."

Sooyoung didn't even need to look to know who had been talking. She peeked through the room, brain already conjuring up something to say.

"You two imbeciles! Shut the _fuck_ up!"

The two blonde girls had stopped their bickering, heads whipping at Sooyoung's direction.

"Oh, Sooyoung unnie!" One of them exclaimed, grin tugging at her lips and a console in hand, "Wanna join for some Mario Kart?"

"Maybe not today," Sooyoung declined, the two girls' grins wiped off their faces, "Where's Jiwoo?"

"In her room, unnie," The younger, Jungeun, told her, "She's been quite quiet lately, do you know why?"

Sooyoung shook her head, sighing.

"Perhaps if you talk to her, she'd open up to you," Jinsol said, grabbing the chip bag from Jungeun's clutches.

Jungeun rolled her eyes, "Well gee, _for once_ you said something intelligent."

"Eh?! All the things that have rolled off my tounge are blessed with wisdom, thank you very much."

Sooyoung huffed, walking back down the narrow corridor and leaving the two to their bickering.

She stopped in front of a creme painted oak door, bringing her hand up to softly knock on the polished wood.

Perhaps she didn't knock that softly, since she heard a small thud from inside the room.

"Jiwoo?" Sooyoung mumbled, hand still resting on the door.

She heard a few sniffling, probably even the clock ticking, but the door did not open.

Sooyoung sighed, looking down at her bag. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something poking out the front pocket, its surface glinting from the bright lamp that had stood in the corner. She pulled it out, finding the same photographs she took from a while ago.

She stared at it, brows furrowing and lips pursed together.

She patted her bag, pulling out a black sharpie and writing something down on each white polaroid.

She then bent down, sliding the pictures through the small slit at the bottom of the door.

The girl then stood back up, heading to the exit and glancing at Jiwoo's room one last time.

°°°

Empty boxes of tissues had littered the floor, and the curtains were pulled shut, blocking the little sunlight that had peeked through the glass windows.

Jiwoo was sitting on her bed, cotton blankets sandwiching her small frame and fluffy pillows clutched in her embrace.

A pout had graced her lips, auburn hair unkempt and eyes bloodshot. A few sniffles escaped her lips every now and then, but other than that, only the soft purr of the wind blowing at the windows could be heard in the room.

The girl's gaze flittered over to her door. A pile of white, shining polaroids had been wedged underneath it, but Jiwoo had never actually bothered leaving her grey linened bed to spare it a glance.

She gulped, trying to block the sniffs threatening to escape her throat. She crawled over to the side of the bed, swinging her legs over it and slowly getting up on her feet.

A torn, white envelope had sat on her desk, a crumpled peice of paper resting on top of it, messy scribbles of black ink blotched with tear marks all over it.

_Jiwoo-ah,_

_I don't have much time left. I'm afraid my end of the cord shall drop soon._  
_Don't fret, everything will be fine. You are an independent, strong girl, Jiwoo. I am sure that you will soar high, higher than even the tallest skyscrapers or the brightest of stars._

_Even when I leave, I'll always be there. I'm proud of you, Jiwoo. Don't ever forget that._

_I love you,_  
_Grandma_

_Jiwoo let a small smile tug at her lips, but her eyes were glassy, hands shaking and breath rigid. She slowly placed the paper back on her desk, not noticing the tears that had slipped down her rosy cheeks._

_She sat down on her bed, pulling her duvet around her, covering her face with her hands in an attempt to calm herself down._

_But, alas, the dam broke, water surging like a stream and sunny skies clouding grey._

_Jiwoo felt her chest tighten, salty tears continuously rolling down her cheeks._

_Her grandma, her lovely lovely grandma, who had always looked after her--made her the best apple pies, let her help plant white daisies in the garden, who always watched over her; kissing her boo-boos away._

_But she was gone now, wasn't she? Reduced to a memory Jiwoo can never revive._

_Jiwoo collapsed on the mess of pillows behind her, loud sobs muffled by the cushions as every inch of her body shook underneath the thin blanket enveloping her small frame, thoughts only clouded with grief of losing a person she loved._

She walked over to the doorframe, crouching down to inspect the polaroids more closely.

There were many different pictures printed on each one--ranging from berry trees frothed with snow to cobble paths scattered with cherry blossoms.

One picture appealed to her the most, however, sitting at the bottom of the pile.

It was a picture of a bare oak tree, tips dangling with small lanterns and white mistletoe. At the very bottom of the picture, a small heart was scribbled, with a few words written beside it.

_♡ I miss you._

Jiwoo stood up, clutching the polaroid tightly against her chest.

It was time to move on.

°°°

Jiwoo had arrived at the park, shivering at the cold gust of wind that had nipped at her coat.

"Where is she, where is she?" She chanted over and over to herself, eyes scanning ever nook and corner of the small, bustling park.

Her gaze then fell on the old laurel tree standing in the middle of the park, and she hadn't need to think twice to know who the ravenette sitting underneath the old tree was.

Without another shred of hesitation, she sprinted to the tree, tackling the raven head in a bone-crashing hug.

"What the--" Sooyoung startled, dark hair askew as she looked at Jiwoo with wide eyes.

Jiwoo merely just giggled, leaning forward to press a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"I'm back, unnie."

Sooyoung snapped out of her daze, regarding the brunnette with a small frown, "Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry," Jiwoo mumbled, hands fidgeting on her lap, "It's just I--"

She paused, lowering her gaze to the ground. Sooyoung sighed, squishing her cheeks with her hands and gently forcing her to look up.

"You don't need to tell me now," Sooyoung said warmly, her tone filled with adoration for the younger, "I'll understand."

Jiwoo just stared at the other, eyes turning glassy as a pout graced her lips.

Sooyoung started to panic, smile quickly rubbed of her face as a look of concern took over. 

"Jiwoo, don't cry--"

A small sob escaped the younger's lips, and she buried her face in Sooyoung's coat. The older just smiled softly, fingers combing through the other's auburn locks in attempt to calm her down.

"I-I just," Jiwoo sniffled, shaking slightly in the older's embrace, "I really don't deserve you."

Sooyoung let out a soft giggle, the sound akin to tinkling bells. She pressed a kiss on Jiwoo's head, taking in the scent of strawberries and honeydew.

"I love you, Jiwoo."

Jiwoo smiled against Sooyoung's linen coat, looking up to stare at the older.

"I love you too."

°°°

"Unnie!" Jiwoo cheered, tugging at Sooyoung's sleeve as she pointed at the small shop at the edge of the park.

Sooyoung scoffed half-heartedly, addressing the younger with an amused grin.

"Ice cream?" Sooyoung questioned, dopey smile still on her face, "It's winter, that doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah," Jiwoo shrugged, "But unnie, it's _ice cream_."

The older let out a laugh at the latter's statement, nodding her head fondly, "Ah, perhaps you're right."

Jiwoo grinned in triumph, proceeding to drag Sooyoung to the small icr cream parlor.

The building had smelled of chocolate and fondue, the sides littered with tables and stools and a counter filled with different flavors of ice cream situated at the front.

Pointing at the tub of strawberry flavored ice cream, Jiwoo turned to Sooyoung with a bright smile and glimmering eyes.

"I want this one, unnie!" She squealed happily, the older giggling at her delight.

Sooyoung then turned to the cashier, ordering a cup of strawberry ice cream for Jiwoo and mint for herself.

Once they got their orders, they strolled out the store, a cup of fresh ice cream clutched in their hands.

Sooyoung turned to Jiwoo, who had been happily snarfing down every single drip of the ice cream sitting in her hands.

"Where next?" The ravenette asked, lips twitched up in amusement.

Jiwoo looked up, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ah, I know a place you'd like," Sooyoung grinned, pulling Jiwoo by the arm. The younger quirked an eyebrow, and Sooyoung just laughed, eyes scrunching up and cheeks dusted pink from the cold.

"You'll see."

°°°

"The--" Jiwoo paused, brow marred with confusion, "The river?"

Sooyoung chortled, nodding. The narrow river that had flowed through the park had been solid frozen due to the winter, its icy surface gleaming under the trinkets of snow and icicles hanging desolately on the bare trees lining the stream.

"We're gonna go ice skating," Sooyoung  
winked, tugging at Jiwoo's hand as she led her to the river's edge.

"Wha--" Jiwoo startled, staring at Sooyoung incredolously, "In fucking _boots_?!"

"Language, my innocent child," Sooyoung scolded her, laughing heartily, "And yes, in _fucking boots_."

Jiwoo just shook her head, giggling to herself. Sooyoung pulled her to the river's surface, and Jiwoo would've toppled to the ground if not for the hand holding hers.

They weren't the only ones in the river today. Children and teens had been skating around the rink, either with plain fluffy uggs or proffessional skates.

Sooyoung smiled back at her, legs a little wobbly but still managing to stay upright.

Jiwoo then perked up, looking at Sooyoung with a challenging gleam in her eyes.

"Let's have a race, unnie."

Sooyoung smirked at her, expression mischievious, "Oh please, I'll beat your ass in seconds."

The two paused, eyes widening as they looked at each other in silence.

"Ah, fuck, I didn't--"

"Oh god, whatever, unnie," Jiwoo laughed, eyes scrunching up, "In three, two, one--"

And the two took off, gliding as far as their foam-soled uggs and shaky legs could take them.

It wasn't that long, of course, 'till the both of them had slipped and toppled on their asses, giggles slipping out their mouths.

"Guess it's a tie then," Sooyoung muttered after the laughter had subsided. Jiwoo chortled, tucking her legs underneath her.

"That was barely even a race, though."

The older just shrugged, standing up and offering Jiwoo a hand, the later taking it with a cheerful grin on her face.

"The effort still counts, y'know."

Jiwoo giggled, pushing herself back on the ice, "Whatever you say, unnie."

°°°

After a day of horrible ice skating and five minute races around the park, the pair was beat.

The sun had already set, leaving behind twinkling stars and a bright full moon in its wake. The duo had been panting, tired after playing in the park's playground.

Jiwoo grinned sheepishly, "Perhaps trapeezing on the swings wasn't the best idea."

"And?"

"Hanging on the monkeybars upside down while screeching Little Einstein's theme song wasn't the greatest doing either."

"No, wait, not that."

"Humping the 'lil horsey ride while pretending to be a hipster caucasian Texas girl?"

"I--" Sooyoung halted, quirking an eyebrow, "Wait, you did that?"

"Nah, but I wish I did."

"You're fucking impossible," Sooyoung scoffed, wide smile on her face.

"But you love me~" Jiwoo cooed, grinning mockingly.

"Ah, unfortunately I do," Sooyoung sighed, and Jiwoo pouted after her.

They headed over to a random tree standing a few feet away from them, plopping down on the snow covered grass and leaning on the tree's trunk.

There were a few glass lanterns hanging of the tree's frail branches, the bright yellow lights shining beautifully against the dark night sky.

The two sat in silence, calmness washing over them as the faint chirp of crickets resounded through the small park.

Jiwoo liked moments like this. Quiet but not awkward, only a blanket of content draping over them. She leaned further against the tree, shifting a bit as her eyes fluttered close.

She felt something warm fan against her face, and she opened her eyes, Sooyoung's plum lips looming just above hers.

"Look up," The older whispered, a small smile set on her lips. Jiwoo glanvced upwards, a bit confused, and saw a bundle of snow frothed mistletoe hanging loose on a branch just above them.

A soft giggle escaped her lips, thinking about how just cheesy and clichè the whole ordeal was.

But hey, who wouldn't mind a little bit of heart-wrenching fluff?

She leaned forward, capturing Sooyoung's lips in a short kiss, lips chapped from the weather and cheeks flushed pink.

Sooyoung smiled, pulling back and staring at Jiwoo with just plain adoration clouding her gaze.

"You did this purpose, didn't you," Jiwoo said, smiling all the same.

"Of course," Sooyoung laughed, breath condensing in front of her and turning into translucent clouds of haze, "And I ain't regretting any of it."

Jiwoo laughed along with her, and leaned her head on the ravenette's shoulder.

They stayed in that position for a few more minutes, stifling the occasional yawn and snuggling up against each other's wool sewn coats.

A strong gush of wind then enveloped the two, and a small shudder crawled up Jiwoo's spine, teeth chattering ever so slightly.

Sooyoung looked over at her, concern etched on her features as she pulled the younger closer.

"Say," Sooyoung muttered against the the mop of auburn curls, "Want some hot chocolate?"

Jiwoo perked up, grinning widely at her, "I'd love to."

On a cold, November night in the middle of a small park in Seoul, where the moon had shone brightly against the pitch black night sky, the wind nipping at the land below, Jiwoo had sat under the shade of an old oak tree, clutched tightly in her beloved's embrace.

And honestly, she couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy I'm back from my long ass break  
> I've hit a massive author's block and ughh  
> I know it's shorter than the usual, but I hope you still enjoyed it nonetheless  
> I have some viseul (a pretty long one too) in store and A NEW FIC HOLY SHIT  
> So in case you'd like a whole ot12 fantasy au complete with gay + slow burn + angst then heyyy
> 
> ALSO YYXY AMEN


End file.
